Mistletoe Can Be Deadly
by bamkam
Summary: Two years after the war ended, is it's a week before Christmas. Sirius has a present for Severus, but will Severus take it? OOC SSSB


Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape or Sirius Black. They belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

**Mistletoe Can Be Deadly**

It was a week before Christmas, and Spinner's End was covered with snow. From the roofs of the houses to the cobblestone roads, nothing was safe from the blizzard. Even the people themselves, who regretted stepped out into the blistering cold the minute their boots let their threshold, were being covered. Eventually, nothing on the small road was at all recognizable.

Severus sighed and took another long sip of his tea as he watched the blizzard swirl by his window. He pulled the sleeves on his black sweater down and turned toward his bookshelf—where he knew that a certain Peter Pettigrew was probably up against the other side, listening for any useful information.

Though the war had successfully ended over two years ago with Voldemort's death, Pettigrew still had an idiotic belief that the Dark Lord would be coming back any moment, and—in order to remain on his good side—Pettigrew was obliged to collect as much information as he could for his master. If it weren't for McGonagall's orders to keep Pettigrew hidden so that could get enough information about the remaining Death Eaters, Severus would've immediately dropped the sneaking, balding man on Azkaban's doorstep without a second thought. His patience with the man was quickly waning.

Turning back to the window, Severus flicked his wand toward the bookshelf. A loud shriek and a spew of mutterings and curses were heard as Pettigrew hastily left his post. Hearing this had, of course, made Severus smirk and take another sip of his tea.

"Torturing the rat again, are we?" A familiar voice laughed form behind him. Severus glanced to the side and nodded, his lips still on the brim of his cup.

"He was attempting to eavesdrop again. It annoys me when he does that," Severus shrugged. Two tan, muscular arms wrapped around his small body and hugged him. One hand took the cup that Severus was holding and threw it off to the side; the other held his stomach possessively.

"You have problems."

"Says the man who threw my drink. You shouldn't have done that, I was still drinking it." Severus gave a pointed look in Sirius's direction.

"I have a present for you."

Severus was about to retort when the words finally sunk in. He raised his eyebrow and frowned. Whenever Sirius announced that he had a present for Severus, it was usually something loud, annoying, completely embarrassing and uncalled for—or all three.

"Do I want it?" Severus cautiously asked.

"'Course ya do," Sirius muttered, walking over to the coat rack and reaching inside his coat pocket. He pulled out a small, neatly wrapped present and threw it at Severus. Looking down at the green present, Severus hesitated. Sirius urged him to open it.

"Sirius—."

"Sev, just open it."

"But—."

"_Severus_."

"Fine, fine." If the present did anything, _anything_ to him, Severus would going to hex Sirius to Kansas. He tore away the green wrapping paper and took off the lid to the small box.

Inside was a piece of mistletoe laying on a pad of cotton. For any other person, the present would have been such a waste; but for Severus, it meant everything.

Three years ago, when Severus and Sirius gave up their hatred for one another and started dating, they announced their status during the winter—a week before Christmas. At a friend's party, Sirius was trying to be a smartass and gave Severus mistletoe for a present. Severus, who had taken it the wrong way, gave Sirius a long kiss on the lips—their first one.

The Gryffindor has given Severus mistletoe every year since.

"Sirius," The Potions Master smirked over at his lover, who had gone over and sat down by the fireplace to warm up (the dog half of him always seemed to show though one way or another). Severus chuckled and joined him.

He carefully took out the small plant and raised it above his head, grinning rather uncharacteristically. His lover smiled and slowly leaned forward, his red sweater rising with him. Their lips met in the middle—and remained there.

Sirius's shadow of a beard gently scratched Severus's face as he attempted to pull Severus closer. Severus happily obliged. It seemed like hours—even days—as the two tenderly kissed each other, before the two reluctantly broke apart. Severus smiled and slipped down between Sirius's legs. He let his head fall on the other's chest with a sigh as he rested his right arm on Sirius's right leg, holding the mistletoe. Sirius's arms continued to be wrapped around Severus. He watched Severus played with the mistletoe a bit before vaguely kissing the top of his head.

"Think the rat heard us?" Sirius murmured, resting his chin on Severus's head.

"I don't give a damn," Severus growled. Sirius laughed heartily.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, babe. I love you too."

* * *

XD I love the last sentence. I seriously doubr Severus Snape would ever say the word 'babe'...especially to Sirius. This story was created from the wonderful picture by someone on deviantart. Her name is kc-chan-. She is lovely. And so is the picture. And I know I need to update my other stories. Terribly sorry to all my other fans...::sweatdrops:: 

www. deivantart . com / deviant / 27791749 (without spaces, of course)


End file.
